Claire The Vampire Slayer
by FireAngel34
Summary: Summary: A seventeen year old girl named Claire Summers who is the daughter of a great vampire slayer Buffy meets Elizabeth Kane is real 400 year old vampire .,starting life over as a teacher at Sunnyvale High. But Claire Does no the truth yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

4oo years in Romania there lived a sect of Vampires ready to kill, among them was their mistress Elizabeth Kane. Who hates Luigi Summers for decreasing the race of vampires, Elizabeth`s sect was well aware the danger they were in... so Elizabeth ordered the vampires to stay, wait and watch as the great vampire slayer Luigi came with a mob of Romanians at their lair.

**Town Square:**

Luigi grabbed a sword, garlic, holy water and stake, hurried out the door and riding on horse calling is people to stand and fight Elizabeth sect.

"o my people gather! we shall stand up to those blood suckers and kill them before they kill us! who`s with me! Luigi said  
"yes!" woman Said  
"let`s kill those blood suckers!" man said  
Luigi and his people advance towards Elizabeth Castle, ready to kill but little did they know Elizabeth`s army was ready also.

**Elizabeth`s Castle**

A servant named Killian saw Luigi coming and quickly ran to Elizabeth to alert her, meanwhile Elizabeth was busy flirting with the servant girls.

Killian bowed down to Elizabeth and said "my mistress Luigi is coming with a mob of humans towards us what shall we do"?

"Oh is that so? well let`s say we give him a welcome them and have them for dinner?"Elizabeth said smirking

Elizabeth in a deadly voice said" everyone on my mark kill all of them leave no one alive but Luigi is mine to take care of"

Luigi was at Elizabeth`s castle, killing as many vampires as they`re were then when He was alone he saw a beautiful golden door." This must be Elizabeth`s chamber, I will avenge my brother and kill Elizabeth!"

"Hello Luigi I hope you were welcomed well" Elizabeth smirking said

"Shut up blood sucker don`t you dare smirk as if you`ve won yet!" Luigi angrily said

"Hahaha you really think you`ll win this war? Interesting" Elizabeth laughing

"You killed my brother! And I will return the favor seeing you executed!" Luigi said

Elizabeth coming closer and in a deadly voice said" oh really? How I see it is when you keeping destroying my kind i killed you`re brother and as second bonus I will kill you as well"

Elizabeth released her bloodhound to attack Luigi, the bloodhound bite, and scratched Luigi, Luigi killed the blood hound.

"you have no idea how much i loved that dog" Elizabeth angrily said

Elizabeth was fast that she almost killed Luigi in one swift move but as soon as she turned around to attack him again ,Luigi throw the stake into Elizabeth`s heart. The Authorities came in but Elizabeth`s body was nowhere to be found...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 cvs**

_You have no idea how much I loved that dog..._

_You killed my brother! And I will return the favor of seeing you executed!_

End of flashback

"Oh why do I keep having that same dream?" Claire said

Claire`s mother Buffy Summers came in with Breakfast, saw her daughter sweating

"Good morning honey are you having that same dream?" Buffy said

"Yeah mom I don`t why" Claire said

"Aww its okay maybe it's something you watched on TV" Buffy said

no mom I've been having that dream since i was little, i keep seeing a woman with beautiful golden hair with brown eyes and slender waist and a man 20 years old with blond hair and green eyes." Claire said

"Claire forget about it okay? Now why don`t you get ready for school? Your brothers are downstairs already" Buffy said

"Okay mom" Claire said

As soon as Buffy went downstairs, Claire couldn`t forget about the dream, she went to her closet figuring out what to wear. Claire put on eyeliner with blue eye shadow.

"I think I'm going to wear flare jeans with my blue Ed hardy t- shirt" Claire said

"There" Claire said

Downstairs with the summers

"Morning Claire" Justin said

"Morning bro" Claire said

"hey squirt" Jake said

"Hey loser" Claire said

"Okay you two enough" Spike said

"Fine" both Said


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Claire the vampire slayer**

Sunnydale High

"oh school where all my favorite hotties are" Jake said

"Jake why would they check you out you`re a loser" Claire said

"Who would like you baby sis? No one" Jake said

"Bro leave Claire alone okay?" Justin said while hugging Claire

"Thanks, well bye" Claire said

"Bye" Justin said

"Bye sis" Jake said

Claire was looking for her classes, until she bumped in a guy with green eyes and black spiked hair.

"Ouch" Claire said

"oh I'm sorry** I** did not know where I was looking" Evan said

"It's okay really, what`s your name? i haven`t seen you around" Claire said

the boy took Claire hand and kissed it like a gentleman " my name is Evan Angel, i`m new here, what`s your name? Evan said

Claire blushing said "uh my name is Claire, Claire Summers"

"Wait you`re Buffy`s daughter right?, I've heard of your family many times" Evan Said

"yeah Buffy is my mom`s name and my dad is Spike, but where have you heard my family`s name? Claire said

just then_ Claire Summers please report to the principal`s office immediately _Announcer said

"Oh what happened?" Evan Asked

"I have no idea, when is your lunch period?" Claire said

"uh its 5th period and you?" Evan said

"wow we both have the same lunch period, um l`ll see you later" Claire Said

"Yeah okay I'll see you later Claire" Evan said and kissed Claire`s hand again leaving her blushing

Principal`s Office

_Oh god what happened did Jake get into a fight again?_ Claire thought

Just then when Claire stepped into the office she did not see Jake but a beautiful woman with golden locks with fair brown eyes in her early 30`s. and principal Griffin, old, bald and strict guy.

"uh principal Griffin is there a reason why I'm here?" Claire said

"Yes Claire there is, this is Kane she`s new here" Griffin Said

"Ms Kane this is Claire Summers she`s one of our top students here" Griffin said

"Pleasure to meet you Claire" Elizabeth Said

"Pleasure is all mine Ms Kane" Claire said

"I need you to show her around the school, and don`t worry for your class i contacted mr. Grimson" Griffin said

"I'll be happy to sir, but has one of my brothers been in your office?" Claire Said

Principal Griffin laughed " no they haven`t at least not yet"

"Oh okay, Shall we Ms Kane?" Claire Said

"Yes we shall" Elizabeth Said


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4 Claire the Vampire Slayer**

Sunnydale High west Wing

"so um did you like the tour?" Claire Asked

"Yes I did very much thank you Claire" Elizabeth Said

Claire was blushing every time Elizabeth spoke; little did she know that Elizabeth was Flirting with her.

"Do you where room 401 is?" Elizabeth Asked

"um yes you go straight, make a left when you see a mural of a knight at the end of that hallway that`s where it is" Claire said

"Or would like me to escort you there?" Claire asked

"that`s alright I'm very good at memorizing Directions, thank you. I'll see you later then Claire" Elizabeth Said

Elizabeth took Claire`s hand... "um Ms. Kane what are you doing?"Claire asked and kissed it seductively

Elizabeth whispered seductively in Claire Ears said "In Romania when you show a guest something, in Appreciation the guest kisses the host hand"

Claire blushing "oh um okay"

"But another reason is that you`re beautiful Claire" Elizabeth said Seductively but Claire was in a daze to recognize the tone.

_Oh my god first that cute guy Evan kisses my hand. Then this beautiful woman who is in my dreams and still can`t believe she real_ kisses my hand..._ What hell is going on_?

Claire and Elizabeth took separate ways, Claire looked the clock and it was 12;30 she was going to be late for English.

English Class

"Why are you late Miss Summers?" Ms Cooper Asked

"I was showing a new teacher around, Principal Griffin asked to" Claire Said

"oh okay, then you`re alright but be sure no to be late again" Ms Cooper Said

"Of course ms cooper" Claire said

"Turn to Chapter1 of Great Gatsby" Ms Cooper said

Claire Sit down next to girl with Black hair with green eyes, who looks like Evan.

"Hey you`re name is Summers Right?" The Girl Whispered

"Yeah why? You have heard of my name too?" Claire Whispered

Yes many times from my parents" The Girl Whispered

"oh okay what`s your name?" Claire Asked

"My name is Abby Angel" Abby Said

"wait you`re brother is Evan right?" Claire said

"Yes you`ve met him haven`t you?" Abby asked

Yeah i have he`s cute and nice" Claire Said

"Oh god you`re not the only girl who thinks that Y` know "Abby Said

What seriously? Other girls were checking him out?" Claire said

Yes but he turned all of them down "Abby Said

Just then the bell rang

Don`t forget class chapter 1 of the great Gatsby for homework" Ms Cooper Said

"So when are you off Claire?" Abby Asked

"5th with your brother, What About you?" Claire said

Abby Smirking Said " Hmm 5th Also! Awesome so l`ll annoy my brother and tell you embarrassing things he`s done!"

"Great so see ya later" Claire Said

"bye Claire" Abby Said


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5 Claire the Vampire Slayer**

**5th period lunch with Evan and Abby Angel**

" Hi Claire" Evan said

Hi Claire" Abby Said

"Hey guys" Claire said

"So Claire who`s this new teacher you had to show around?" Abby Asked

"that`s why you went to the Principal`s office?" Evan asked

"Guys one at a time, and the teacher is Elizabeth Kane" Claire said

Evan and Abby looked at Claire worried and looked at each other, Claire had no clue know why they were like this.

"Are you Guys Okay?" Claire Asked

"Claire Can you tell us anything about this woman?" Evan asked

"Yes she`s beautiful with golden hair fair brown eyes, in her 30 and from Romania" Claire said dreamily

Abby snapped her fingers to get Claire back to earth" Claire!"

"Huh yea what?" Claire said

"what hell happened to you girl?" Abby said

Claire was blushing crimson red, "uh Evan Can I talk to Abby alone for a bit?" Claire Asked

Evan looking at Claire lovingly kissed her hand and said" of course mademoiselle"

"stop doing that to all the girls!" Abby said angrily

"Why? its etiquette's for a gentleman to kiss a beautiful girl`s hand and i only kissed Claire`s hand twice" Evan said leaving Claire blushing

"sorry for my brother Claire he`s like this" Abby said

"Um n-no it's okay Abby Claire Said

"Well what did she do?" Abby Asked

"She was f-flirting with me and seducing me, and then oh my god kissed my hand. said I was beautiful to her "Claire said blushing

_Abby could not believe this that Elizabeth was alive still and choosing her mate but she couldn`t make Claire scared. But would Claire Believe Abby if she told her about Elizabeth?_

"That bitch did that?" Abby said

"Yes but why did you say that? do you and Evan know her?" Claire Said

"yes we do Claire and she`s dangerous stay away from her" Evan said

"Evan! You heard everything huh?" Claire said

"yes I did but i think you`re going to know the truth soon though" Evan said


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 Claire the vampire Slayer**

Summer`s Home

"Hi mom and dad" Claire Said

"Hi mom and dad" Jake Said

"Hi mom and dad" Justin Said

"Hi Kids How was your first Day of School? " Buffy Said

"Okay" Justin said

"Terrible I might vomit" Jake Said

"o-okay" Claire said

Everyone was looking at Claire worried, Buffy came and hugged Claire, Spike went to get water for Claire . Justin and Jake got pillows.

"Lie down Claire. What happened?" Buffy Said

"Can we have a family meeting now?" Claire Said

"Why Sweetie What`s wrong? Did some bastard hurt you?" Spike said Angrily

"No not that it's the craziest thing happened at school today" Claire Said

"What Happened Claire?" Buffy Said

"Mom I saw the woman who i keep seeing in my dreams!" Claire Said

"Claire are you sure you didn`t hallucinated?" Spike Said

"I'm positive dad the woman is real she`s a teacher at our school!" Claire said

"Alright what did the woman look like?" Buffy Said

"Her name is Elizabeth Kane, she`s beautiful, golden locks with fair brown eyes and slender waist" Claire Said

"Claire did you say her name was Elizabeth Kane?" Buffy Said

"Yes mom do you know her?" Claire Asked

"Mom Jake and I saw her too she was our teacher for global" Justin Said

"oh my god Spike she`s Alive it's true, the story, facts everything!" Buffy said

"Damn it I thought i killed her with Luigi" Spike Said

"What! Kill her? Dad you`re saying it as if she`s a Vampire" Claire Said

"Claire, Justin and Jake She is a Vampire" Buffy Said

"What! Justin, Jake and Claire Said

"Yes When I Was a Vampire when i met you`re mother, both of us found Elizabeth wounded but her minions were protecting her. We tried to kill her but she Escaped along with some bats" Spike Said

"You`re great grandfather Luigi almost killed Elizabeth but no success, Claire the dream you`ve been having since you were 5 are true. Buffy Said

"All of you have the bloodline as a Slayer" Spike Said

"And A Vampire from you right dad" Jake said

"No Son my Vampire self is gone because I gave up immortality for your mother "Spike Said

"Claire what did she do?" Buffy Asked

"Mom she was F-Flirting with me and seducing me and she kissed my hand" Claire Said

"Spike I think she`s beginning to choose her mate" Buffy said angrily

"Claire Stay Away from her, because of your name summers she knows who you are" Spike said

"Spike when the time comes, we`ll kill her" Buffy Said

"Mom I even met some friends Evan and Abby Angel" Claire said

"Claire did you say Angel?" Spike and Buffy replied

"Yeah why you know who they are too?" Claire Asked

"Claire those are My friend`s Children when I was a Slayer" Buffy Said

"They are Angels Claire" Spike Said

"Whoa They didn`t tell me that" Claire


	7. Chapter 7

**Claire the Vampire Slayer**

Summer`s Home

Flasback

_" Buffy, Spike how wonderful for you to come to my Summer Palace" Elizabeth Said_

"So the rumors about you are true you are still alive" Buffy Said

_Elizabeth Smirking "Heheh, yes i am Buffy unfortunately Luigi couldn`t kill me before died"_

"_Shut up i am a part of his family and i will finish what he started" Buffy Said Angrily_

"_Oh Really? Even though i am wounded doesn`t mean i won`t give up killing you" Elizabeth said in a deadly tone_

"_You lay hand on Buffy and I'll kill you Elizabeth" Spike Said in a deadly tone_

_" hmm Spike you`re a fool for falling for a human, betraying your kind! Elizabeth Said_

"_Humans have a gentle heart, which we cannot understand. Therefore I love Buffy"_

_"Charming... kill them!" Elizabeth Said_

Elizabeth Sent her minions to kill Buffy and Spike but they killed Elizabeth`s minions. Before Buffy and Spike got to her she was gone.

End of Flashback

Oh I have a Different dream this time" Claire Said

But just as claire woke up she saw figure watching her sleep, A woman with golden locks.

"Elizabeth"? Claire said

Claire`s alarm clock rang it was 7:30 am , as soon as Claire looked for Elizabeth she was hours later Buffy came in with breakfast, as soon as Buffy came in she saw Claire troubled.

" Morning Honey" Buffy said

" Morning mom" Claire said

" Claire did you have a different dream this time?" Buffy Said

"Yeah mom I did" Claire Said

"What was it about?"Buffy asked

"Mom Elizabeth was in this palace and so were you and dad... Elizabeth was wounded from her chest she had all these Vampire servants dressed as if they were doing a ritual or a party. Mom When I woke up I think I saw Elizabeth Last night." Claire Said

"Claire the party was a ritual and Elizabeth was wounded by your great grandfather. that ritual was for her Healing herself... as for Elizabeth your room I think you were dreaming okay?" Buffy Said

"Hmm Maybe you`re right and mom Can i ask you something?" Claire Said

"Yes Claire" Buffy said

"well did you... y`know like Abby and Evan`s Dad?" Claire Asked

Buffy couldn`t believe what Claire was asking because she hasn`t been observant until now. Which Made Buffy blush.

" Uh well Yes Angel and I had a thing... but he had to go to seek redemption" Buffy said

"Oh Okay" Claire Said

"But why are you asking this? Does this have to do with Evan?" Buffy Said

" Mom! And yes it does really like him" Claire said

" ooh So my daughter has her first crush... And by the way you and I one hour of Slayer training while your brothers train with your father" Buffy said

"oh Okay" Claire Said

"Love you Claire Buffy said

"Love you two mom" Claire said

As soon as Buffy left, Claire was thinking it was a bad idea of coming to school because of Elizabeth. But Remembering Evan Claire turned her frown into a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sunnydale High**

" Claire don`t worry okay" Justin Said

" Yeah sis y`know we`re here for you" Jake Said

" yeah I always knew Justin was but you`re just a wannabe loser" Claire Said

" What is your problem? I`m your brother or did you Forget?" Jake said

" No see I have photographic memory Unlike you you`re an airhead" Claire said

"Guys stop it" Justin Said

" Okay" Both replied

_Claire Summers please report to the principal`s office_ " Announcer Said

" what the hell?" Jake Said

" What now ?" Claire Said

" Sis what`s going on?" Justin Said

" I Don`t know anyway bye guys" Claire said

**Principal Office**

" Hello sir you wanted to see me ?" Claire Said

" Yes Claire" Griffin Said

"Anyway The reason I called you here Claire is because ms. Kane Evaluated that you are charming student and i want to thank you" Griffin Said

" You`re welcome sir" Claire Said

" And Here`s a letter for you " Griffin Said

Period 7: Office work Ms. Kane

" Wait Sir Office work with Ms. Kane?" Claire Said

" Yes Claire I hope its not a problem, Ms. Kane wants you to come to her classroom to do Errands for her" Griffin Said

" Uh no its not a problem " Claire Said

" Good have a nice day Claire" Griffin Said

" You two Sir" Claire Said

After Claire left the office She was even more nervous about office work, Until someone tapped Claire`s shoulder.

" Ahh!" Claire Said

" haha that was funny" Abby Said

"Abby! please stop it you scared the crap out of me" Claire said

Sorry Claire but what`s wrong?" Abby said

" Abby I have office work with Ms. Kane" Claire Said

"What?" Abby Said

" Abby not so loud and why didn`t you and Evan say that you`re angels?" Claire Whispered

" I don`t know Claire we thought it would be best , not to tell you" Abby Said

" Why?" Claire Asked

" Well you didn`t know your Family history, so how can we tell you about ours?" Abby Said

" Hmm You`re right anyway would you and Evan like to come to my house after school?" Claire Asked

" Evan is busy with work y`know with action and me and yeah i would" Abby Said

Claire excited hugged Abby and Said " Cool after school meet me in the main lobby!"

Hehe Bye Claire" Abby Said

"Bye Abby" Claire Said

**5th Period Lunch with Evan and Abby Angel**

"So Claire Abby told about your new schedule" Evan Said

"Yeah it seems I have office work with Ms. Dracula" Claire Said

" Haha Claire Remember Elizabeth is a vampire she can hear anything and read minds" Abby Said

"So what? I have Slayer blood in my veins" Claire Said

" You are not even trained yet for that job" Evan Said

" That`s why my mother is teaching me after school , and Abby is coming" Claire Said

"You invited Abby to hang and not me?" Evan Asked

' Haha bro you`re busy with dad remember?" Abby Said

"Shut up Sis" Evan Said

" Aww Evan next time I'll invite both of you" Claire Said

"Thanks Claire" Evan Said

"Anytime" Claire Said

Claire was in a trance with Evan, Both of their eyes locked until a few minutes later Abby snapped her fingers.

"Snap out of it you two" Abby Said

"Any way bye guys" Claire Said

Evan looking at Claire lovingly kissed her hand and said "Good bye dear"

"Evan Stop it, Bye Claire "Abby said


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

7th Period Office Work

As Claire leaves she is uncomfortable with Seeing Ms. Kane But thinking of Evan she blushes.

" Hello Claire" Elizabeth Said

" H- hello Ms. Kane " Claire Said

Sensing something Suspicious Elizabeth was going to read Claire`s mind and had a plan to tell Claire about her past.

" Claire come sit here next to me" Elizabeth Said

" UH no its okay do want to do some errands?" Claire Said

" Claire is there something wrong? you look like you`ve seen a ghost" Elizabeth Said

Oh no more than that trust me Vampire Claire thought

" Claire please I don`t bite I promise " Elizabeth Said

Arrgh why does she have to be a vampire and beautiful at the same time! Claire thought

Elizabeth Smirking Said " Thank you Claire"

" What? I didn`t say anything" Claire Said

" you didn`t have to you know me by now" Elizabeth Said

Oh damn She knows that my parents told me! Claire Thought

Claire was Scared now , She ran quickly to the door but Elizabeth was fast that she blocked the door.

" Claire Please I am not the same person i was back then" Elizabeth Said

" Shut up! I know everything you tried to kill my parents and now you want to kill me" Claire said

Elizabeth came to claire fast that she pinned her on the wall and said " No I don`t believe me i can control my thirst and you`re different from you`re parents"

" Liar! How you didn`t kill me when i was showing you around? there was no one there" Claire Said

Elizabeth took one hand to remove Claire`s hair from her neck and began kissing her neck . While one hand was still pinning Claire`s hands.

" The Reason I didn`t kill you was because i want you to be mine" Elizabeth said

" Let me go now! I`m a slayer like my mom and I can kill you in a second" Claire angrily said

" Oh Claire I love you don`t go , stay here" Elizabeth Said

" I said let me go and L`ll never be yours , your a vampire and i`m a slayer" Claire said

" Besides you hate my dad because he fell in love with my mom . so why are you saying this? Claire Said

' So What? yes i did once but after your family almost destroyed everything i had. A witch came to my palace and predicted my future" Elizabeth Said

" my future was with you and 4 beautiful children , I fell in love with you Claire " Elizabeth Said

" I love Evan my future is with him not you!" Claire said

"you really think that Angel loves you? he`s like his father pathetic" Elizabeth Said

" Just be mine and you won`t have to suffer aging" Elizabeth Said

" That would be nice... being young forever" Claire said

Elizabeth smirking said "Yes that`s it ... will you be mine?"

Then just as Elizabeth was going to bite Claire Evan and Abby Came.

" Claire!" Abby Said

" You dare interrupt us" Elizabeth Said

" Claire Stay Away from her she`s just using you" Evan Said

"Evan she`s strong You don`t stand a chance" Claire Said

"Why don`t you listen to her? Besides i`m not using Claire I love her" Elizabeth Said

"Cut the crap Elizabeth, you always hated humans" Abby Said

" Haha Yes I did but I sensed Claire was different from her family" Elizabeth said

"Humph like what?" Evan Said

"Unlike Her family Claire has been dreaming of me" Elizabeth said

"Liar! Why would she dream about you bloodsucker!" Abby sais

"Because you idiot when one has a dream of another person , She is destined to be with that person" Elizabeth Said

Evan couldn`t take it anymore so he used his powers to bring Claire to him.

"You Release her now before i call my minions" Elizabeth Said

Abby Now!" Evan Said

"Yeah of course see you later bloodsucker!" Abby said

Abby used her powers to injure Elizabeth in the arm and leg, Also to transport Claire to her house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Summer`s Home

Evan was carrying Claire in a bridal style, while Abby and her dad Angel tranquillized Claire in order to calm her down. Buffy and Spike were in the training room with Justin and Jake until Angel came in.

"Buffy will you and spike come upstairs?" Angel Said

"What happened Angel?" Buffy Asked

"It`s your daughter Claire Buffy " Angel said

"What the hell happened? You better tell us now! Spike angrily said

"I will explain upstairs that`s where the is meeting get it?" Angel Said

The meeting

"What Happened? Why did you tranquillize our daughter?" Spike said

"Spike calm down I'm sure there`s a reason, right Angel?" Buffy Said

"Yes buffy the reason I tranquillized Claire was to calm her down" Angel Said

"But Why?" Buffy Asked

"She had a deadly encounter with Elizabeth today Mrs. Summers" Evan Said

"You must be Evan, am I right?" Buffy Said

" Yes and this is my little sister Abby" Evan Said

" Nice to meet you, what happened?" Buffy Said

" Claire got a news from principal Griffin that Elizabeth wanted her to do some Errands but it turns out Elizabeth had another plan" Evan Said

" Yes and afterwards Elizabeth was asking Claire to be her mate. Claire refused the offer but Elizabeth was seducing her by kissing neck" Abby Said

"And then Elizabeth told us that Claire was dreaming of her. She Even told us a Prophecy that she heard from a witch" Evan Said

"The Prophecy was that Claire and her had four beautiful children and she has fallen in love with Claire" Abby Said

"that bitch I'll kill her! let`s go and find her now Buffy" Spike said in a deadly tone

"Hold on Spike she`s much stronger than she was before" Angel Said

"Like hell I care, do you want us to stand here and let her keep doing this to Claire?" Spike Said

"I get what you`re saying but first we have to train our children, this is their fight" Angel Said

"You want us to stand there let our kids deal with this by themselves? Are you out of your mind? Buffy Said

"Buffy listen to me please" Angel Said

"No you listen Angel I will not let Claire deal with Elizabeth on her own. She`s too young" Buffy Said

"I know She won`t be alone Justin, Jake, Evan and Abby will be with her all the time" Angel Said

"Hm I agree with you a little bit, this is the only way the kids will gain experience. But if they really need help then we`ll be there" Spike said

"Fine I agree but you have to promise me nothing will happen to our kids" Buffy Said

"I promise sincerely and really promise Buffy" Angel Said

Claire`s Room

Flashback

In Elizabeth`s Palace, Elizabeth was unhappy with the way her life turned out and wondered when a ray of light will come through her darkness. Until one stormy night a old woman who was a witch came to Elizabeth with a prophecy.

"What do you want witch?" Elizabeth Hissed

"My lady I noticed that you are unhappy why is that? Witch Asked

"My entire family is gone, I don`t have children and no lover" Elizabeth Said

"What if I said to you that your future is bright" Witch Said

"what nonsense you`re telling me no one loves me they fear me" Elizabeth Said

"Is that so? Look inside my staff and see your mate" Witch Said

As the witch waved her hand, the staff showed a beautiful girl with blond hair with green eyes , carrying a beautiful baby boy looking exactly like her.

_"Who is this human?" Elizabeth Asked_

"This_ your mate _you highness _but do not underestimate this girl" Witch said_

_"I hate human_s, they are food to me"_ Elizabeth Said_

"_Believe me your highness this girl will bring you happiness if you give up this horrid life_" _Witch Said_

_"What is her name Witch?" Elizabeth Asked _

"_Her name is Claire Summers_ _the great granddaughter of Luigi Summers your grace" Witch Said_

"That wretched fool has great grandchildren? How?" Elizabeth Said

"Apparently before he died he got his sons married and generations of slayers will come forth" Witch Said

"_Then I will kill those slayers before any harm will come_" _Elizabeth Asked _

"_Your Highness if you kill this girl_ t_he prophecy will never come true and you will rot here for eternity"_ Witch Said

"Her destiny is to be a slayer and kill me... she will never agree to be a vampire" Elizabeth Said

"Your Highness one more thing you must know if you choose to fall in love with this girl... then you have competition " Witch Said

"With who?" Elizabeth asked

"Angel`s child" Witch Said

With smoke the witch vanished into thin air and Elizabeth never saw her again...

End of Flashback

Claire woke up and Saw...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Claire`s Room  
Claire woke up and saw...Evan who was stroking Claire`s face lovingly and said" Hey are you okay Claire?" Evan Asked  
" Hi what happened?" Claire Said  
" You don`t remember anything Claire?" Evan Asked  
"No can you tell me what happened?" Claire Asked  
" Well um Elizabeth Tried to turn you into a vampire" Evan Said  
When Claire heard that tears began to drop on her cheeks and she said" Oh my god Evan thank you and Abby for saving me"  
Evan who is in love with Claire felt sympathy for what Claire was going through. Without thinking Evan put his arms gently around Claire waist and kissed Claire`s lips passionately and Gently.  
" Hey Don`t worry I'm here for you and your family there no way Elizabeth will do that" Evan Said  
Claire was in a daze and blushing after Evan kissed her and said" Oh Evan thank you but We`re going to fast can we go slow. My heart is ripped in two places"  
"In two places?" Evan Said  
"Yes please don`t be angry but one heart of mine is for you and the other is for Elizabeth" Claire Said  
" Why Claire?" Evan Said  
"Evan I had another dream, it was about when a witch visited Elizabeth after my great grandfather died. She told Elizabeth about her mate and her mate was me ... I was carrying our baby boy, she also said that I will bring Elizabeth happiness and that if Elizabeth falls for me she`s going to have to kill you" Claire Said while crying  
Evan knew and understood Claire and kissed her lips again passionately said "I'm not angry with you Claire I love you and whatever plans Elizabeth has is probably something more"

But little did Evan and Claire know that Elizabeth sent her three servant girls to spy on them, The Servant girls were Irina, Gabriella and Ida.

"The mistress will be angry about this" Gabriella Said

"Poor mistress she finally learned how to love and her mate is in love with both of them but it seems that girl loves the angel"

Irina Said"

Yes it seems so sister but I have a plan that will make the girl fall for Mistress and destroy the angel" Ida Said"

What is it sister?" Gabriella and Irina said"Hehe quite simple..." Ida said

"Yes that will work and then victory will be ours" Irina Said

"You`ve done well Ida now let`s report to the mistress" Gabriella said


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Elizabeth`s home

Elizabeth was busying showering when her three servant girls were wondering how they were going to tell Elizabeth what they observerd.

"how are we going to the mistress about this?" Irina Asked

"I don`t know just think of something quickly" Gabriella said

"Sisters relax remember the plan?" Ida Said

" Are you this plan will work Ida" Irina Asked

"Yes this plan is sure fire" Ida said

" You better be right about this plan or else we`ll face hell with the mistress" Gabriella said

" What are you three talking about?" Elizabeth Asked

Elizabeth came and the Girls were nervous .but Ida knew how to control the situation considering that she has been by Elizabeth`s side for 400 years.

" Well My lady we have a report about Claire" Ida Said

Elizabeth smiling said" Oh Claire I want her to be mine, she`ll make a perfect wife"

" What happened due tell" Elizabeth said

"remember if anyone of you lie about what you saw there will be no mercy" Elizabeth said in a deadly tone

"W-well My mistress Claire had a another dream about you" Gabriella said

Elizabeth smirking said" Oh really? what was it about?"

" My lady Claire dreamed of a the witch telling us the prophecy" Irina Said

Elizabeth hearing this was more than happy because she knew Evan wouldn`t stand a chance.

" Ah Yes I love that memory because of that witch i wouldn`t have met Claire" Elizabeth said

"Yes well after that..." Gabriella said

"Well after what Gabriella?" Elizabeth said

" W- well after Claire woke up that wretched Evan Was Watching her sleep" Ida said

Now Elizabeth`s Smirk was gone , she was angry and wanted to know what else happened.

"What? He Was Watching her sleep? what else happened? Elizabeth angrily Said

The women Took at least three steps away from Elizabeth and Decided not to tell her about the kiss.

"W- well My lady maybe its best if some things were left unsaid" Irina Said

"No Tell right now what else that happened!" Elizabeth angrily said

"Alright that Boy Evan kissed Claire passionately" Ida said

"What! Is this true Gabriella?" Elizabeth Asked

"Yes i`m afraid so but Claire said that her heart is ripped in two places Mistress, one for you and one for Evan" Gabriella said

When Elizabeth heard this she burst into tears and realized she was deeply in love with Claire but wondered if Claire would give her chance.

Elizabeth wiping her tears and Smirked said" Alright that`s enough report anything else ? like how to destroy Angel , Buffy and Spike? Elizabeth asked

"Yes My lady There is a plan to make Claire fall in love with you" Ida said

Elizabeth still Smirking said" Good what is it Ida?"

"Well" Ida Said

Elizabeth heard that plan she knew Evan`s love for Claire was going to be no match.

"Excellent Ida wonderful plan , Anyway i`m going to take a walk" Elizabeth Said


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire Slayer and Eternal, Summary: After the Beautiful kiss between Claire and Evan they thought it would be best to tell later. Buffy who was worried saw that Claire was Alright but needed to rest but Claire wanted to trained._

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Claire was still blushing after the kiss but still was frightened about Elizabeth. Claire knew the best way to handle it was to become stronger and she asked Buffy if she could train.

Buffy ran to Claire, hugged her said " Oh Claire! I thought I was going to lose you!" Buffy Said

" Mom I`m okay Evan Saved me" Claire Said

" I know that Claire but what do you think was going to happen if he didn`t!" Buffy Said

" Would you relax mom? I`m okay now Can we train now?" Claire Asked

" No You need to rest Evan Can you take to her room" Buffy Said

" Mom Stop I`m okay and the only to make sure of that is if i train hard to be a slayer" Claire said

" Buffy Let her train with you she`s alright" Spike said

" No Spike She`s too young for that" Buffy Said

"Mom C` mon please" Claire Said

"I said No Claire go to your room and rest" Buffy Said

Arrgh fine if you won`t train me L`ll train myself!" Claire said

With that Said Claire ran to her to room and Locked her door until night. When Angel, Evan and Abby left Buffy and Spike were worried about her. Buffy brought Claire`s food to her room.

Claire`s Room

"Claire let me in" Buffy Said

" Forget it!" Claire Said

"Claire please I have food for you open the door" Buffy Said

" I don`t care you won`t let me train!" Claire Said

"Its for your own good you`re not ready yet" Buffy Said

" Just get out! don`t ever come here!" Claire Said

Buffy Was heartbroken because Claire never said this to her , but then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Buffy Said

" Hello this Kraven! Oh Buffy so nice to her your voice!" Kraven Said

" Hi Kraven Look this not the best time to talk" Buffy Said

"But Buffy you and Angel `s family must come to Romania, to train your children" Kraven Said

Buffy had an Idea she knew Claire loved to travel so in order to make amends...

" Alright but I have to check with Spike" Buffy Said

" Spike!" Buffy Said

Spike heard Buffy and ran upstairs wondering what this could be about.

" Yes Dear?" Spike Said

" Spike your brother Called he Asked if we could go to Romania along with Angel" Buffy Said

"Romania? why love?" Spike Asked

" Well to train the train the kids in Vampire Slaying and Claire is mad at me so.." Buffy Said

"So in order to make her feel better and safer you want to go?" Spike Said

" Yes y` know Claire loves to Travel and she won`t be angry anymore" Buffy Said

Okay next Saturday the kids her off love it" Spike Said

Buffy got back to phone with Kraven and Said" We`ll see you next Saturday " Buffy Said

" Sounds Perfect See you then Buffy" Kraven said

"Bye Kraven" Both replied

Buffy Knocked going to knock on Claire`s door but Spike Stopped her.

"Why did you stop me spike?" Buffy Asked

"Claire is probably Asleep by now and She is mad right now we`ll tell tomorrow which is Saturday alright?" Spike Said

"Alright" Buffy Said

But Spike was wrong instead of sleeping Claire Snuck out of the house for a quick Jog.

Oooh Claire is a bad Girl? I don`t think so do you? Read , rate and Message!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The vampire slayer and Eternal. Summary: Claire snuck out of her house for a light jog to cool down but who would she find?_

Claire loved to run because it took everything out of mind, it eased her pain. After 15 mins of running Claire didn`t know she was being followed by vampires.

"Ahh nothing like a jog will relax you" Claire said

"Quite right my Dear" A vampire said

Claire saw three glaring blue eyes and their mouths covered with blood.

"Stay Away from me!" Claire Said

"Why would we do that? When we have you as dessert" The vampire said

The vampires got closer to Claire, luckily Claire had pepper spray. As soon as one vampire grabbed her, Claire sprayed them and ran.

"Ahh my eyes!" The vampire said

"Damn girl!" Another vampire said

"Get that human now!" the third Vampire said

But as soon as were about chase Claire, Claire heard a blood curdling scream coming from them. Claire hid in the corner and saw a woman who silced them in one swift move.

All of you are an disgrace to Vampires" The vampiress said

"It's alright now you`re safe" The vampiress said

Claire was so afraid to go near the woman even though this vampire saved her. The woman`s face was covered but her eyes were fair brown and her hair was golden.

" Stay away from me!" Claire said

" Why? I saved you" The vampiress said

"Because you`re going to kill me why else?" Claire said

"No I`m not why would I kill you if I love you?" The vampiress said

Claire didn`t know what say so she was about to run when suddenly she felt an arm grab her around her waist.

"Claire please" The vampiress said

" H- how do you know my name?" Claire asked

The vampiress didn`t answer but pulled claire close to her. Their bodies were touching and their eyes were locked. Claire was in a trance , she couldn`t move her body, The vampiress waved her hand across Claire`s eyes and said " Sleep".

_What`s going on? I feel tired" Claire thought_

Claire fell asleep in the woman`s arms and the woman picked Claire up in a bridal style, seeing that Claire was wounded The vampiress decided to take Claire to her home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Disclaimer: Buffy the vampire slayer and Eternal. Summary: Claire was unconscious but still Elizabeth healed Claire as best she could. Elizabeth thought that Claire should stay but Gabriella disapproved. Btw the way Elizabeth`s room is purple walls with golden curtains and her bed is velvet purple._

Elizabeth`s mansion

Elizabeth got home and carried Claire in her room. The three girls were surprised even though they`ve told their mistress about the kiss between Claire and Evan.

"Mistress why is this girl here?" Irina said

"This girl won`t give you a chance your grace unless we make her" Gabriella said

Elizabeth was angry enough that Claire was badly wounded, now she was even more pissed that her servants were complaining.

"Would you idiots be silenced?" Elizabeth said

"I had enough of your complaining, if you two don`t like it go live on the road!" Elizabeth said

"But Mistress can`t we just taste her for food I mean she covered in blood, don`t want that blood?" Irina Said

Elizabeth asked Ida to carry Claire to her room because Elizabeth knew she could trusts Ida. While Elizabeth was busy torturing Irina and Gabriella.

"Please mistress spares us" Irina Said

"Yes please" Gabriella said

"No For 400 years both of have been a nuisance to me but Ida has been reliable even towards my family" Elizabeth Said

By the time Ida Put Claire in her mistress`s room she saw Gabriella and Irina not moving but unconscious.

"Do not be concerned about them they are just unconscious for now soon, I will kill them" Elizabeth said in a deadly tone

"I`m not concerned about them I'm concerned about you" Ida Said

"Why?" Elizabeth asked

"My lady Claire is in critical condition" Ida said

When Elizabeth heard this she burst into tears and collapsed. Ida felt sympathy for Elizabeth. She has never seen Elizabeth cry like this since Anna died.

"Your grace listen the way to save her is by..." Ida Said

"Is by what Ida? Speak up my love is dying" Elizabeth said

"My Lady you have to kiss Claire and put one hand on her stomach until she`s healed" Ida said

"Kiss Claire? But she`ll know it's me she`ll sense me" Elizabeth Said

"No she won`t Buffy hasn`t trained her for that yet" Ida said

Elizabeth`s Room

Claire was lying on Elizabeth bed murmuring "Evan how can you betray me!". When Elizabeth heard that she felt jealous that Evan was going have Claire. Yet she felt happy that Claire was going to fall for her soon very soon..

"Now then my mistress first you`ll have to strip her shirt" Ida said

"But then I'll see her body, you now I am when I see a woman`s body" Elizabeth Said

This was true Elizabeth made girls in the past fall in love with her with her touches and seduction.

"No this girl does not I have that effect I can sense it, her body I think is nice. But her aura will calm you down" Ida Said

"Alright thank you Ida" Elizabeth said

"of course my mistress" Ida Said

As soon as Ida was gone, Elizabeth started to take Claire`s shirt off gently .When Elizabeth saw Claire`s body she saw that it was flat gorgeous toned stomach but for some reason Elizabeth felt calm.

_She has a beautiful body, gorgeous eyes, hair and her aura is like a lullaby" _Elizabeth Thought

Elizabeth leaned down next Claire and kissed Claire`s lips passionately than Evan did, then put her hand on her stomach and head. In 15 minutes Claire started to breathe, Claire tried to open her eyes but fell back to sleep.

"Oh Claire Don`t pick Evan he`ll hurt you like his father did to your mother" Elizabeth Said

"I will sleep next you but when sunrise comes you`ll have to be with your family" Elizabeth Said

Elizabeth finished bandaging Claire`s body and slept next to her listening to her heartbeat and fell asleep. Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed that romantic scene i know i did! I`m straight and I think Evan is hot but Elizabeth is more romantic even though she`s Vampire.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Eternal. Summary: It was 10:00 in the morning, Claire woke up in her bedroom feeling weak. and saw her bandages wrapped around her stomach and head. Then she remembered what happened last night. btw: Claire is wearing skinny jeans and yellow top showing her collarbone_.Bottom of Form

**Summer`s Home**

_Flashback_

"Ahh_!' The vampire Said_

"P- Please spare us!" Another vampire said

"Never touch what is mine" The vampiress Said in a deadly tone

Claire saw a woman with golden hair slaughtering the vampires who were chasing her. The Vampiress face was covered but her eyes were brown.

_All of you are a disgrace to vampires_" The vampiress said

"It's alright now you`re safe" The Vampiress Said

Then she remembered a purple walls and purple velvet bedroom. And A figure kissing her Passionately and her hands roaming around Claire`s Stomach. But the figure`s lips were not rough and warm like Evan`s instead they were smooth,soft and cold.

"_Claire don`t pick Evan he will hurt you like his father hurt your mother"_ The Vampiress Said

End of Flashback

"I remember now" Claire Said

Claire could not believe a woman kissed her and healed her, thinking of it made Claire blush. Claire looked at her calendar and it was Saturday then she looked at her stomach and had badges. Claire went to take a shower while in the shower removing her bandages she saw her wounds completely healed.

**Downstairs**

After Claire got dressed she saw her Buffy, Jake and Justin and dad packing their bags and Claire was still angry with Buffy.

"Dad what`s with the packing?" Claire Asked

"Oh Claire so glad you`re up and we`re going to Romania" Spike Said

"What Why?" Claire Asked

"Uncle Kraven Said that Elizabeth and minions are planning something and he also said we`re going to train with Angel`s family" Spike Said

"Oh Okay so I'll go pack my bags then" Claire Said

Before Claire could go to her room Buffy had her bags packed already but Claire was still angry with Buffy.

"No need Claire I`ve already packed your bags" Buffy Said

"Dad where are going to train?" Justin Asked

"So we`re going to Rome first that is the place where Elizabeth cannot reach us" Spike Said

"What Dad how do we know which person is Elizabeth?" Jake Said

"What are you taking about Jake?" Buffy Asked

"Well don`t Vampires Disguise themselves as some else" Jake Said

"Yes they do but remember the training I taught you and your brother?" Spike Said

"Um concentrating your aura and narrowing down?" Jake Said

"Yes and there are other techniques too" Buffy Said

"Well let`s go the car is ready to go to Romania" Justin Said

"Justin we don`t need the airport to go to Romania" Spike Said

While Spike was talking to Justin and Jake, Buffy wanted to talk to Claire Alone.

**Private Talk**

"Claire Let`s talk please" Buffy Said

"No why should we?" Claire Said

"Claire I know you were not in your room last night" Buffy Said

Claire got nervous and Said" I was in my room why do think i`m lying?"

"Claire stop I know you jog when you`re angry and I saw a figure putting you in your room this morning" Buffy Said

"So what mom I think you were dreaming" Claire Said

"No Claire I'm not I sensed someone in your room. when i opened the door to see who it was I saw you in a woman`s arms" Buffy Said

"I asked the woman who she is and she said to me in a cunning tone " Buffy your Daughter went out last night almost got killed by vampires luckily i saved her and healed her"

"What happened next?" Claire Asked

"So it is true" Buffy Said while crying

"Yeah okay I jogged last night and someone healed me" Claire Said

" When we arrive in Rome please stay with your brothers" Buffy Said

"How are getting there if we don`t need a airport?" Claire Asked

"Your father is making a teleportation circle c`mon we have to go" Buffy Said

Buffy opening her arms and said "And Are okay now?"

Claire Smiling said" Yeah mom I`m sorry"

Buffy Smiling, hugged Claire and Said" It's okay I shouldn`t have been like that"

**Teleporting Circle**

"Take us to Romania" Spike Said

"Everyone Concentrate on Romania" Buffy Said

"Right!" Claire, Justin and Jake Said

When they were gone, Ida had to report to Elizabeth that were heading to Romania.

"The Mistress will be so pleased! Especially about the Party she`s hosting!" Ida Said


End file.
